


Dinner

by starrydelights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: Kaoru just wanted to ask Adonis what did he want for dinner. However, he didn't expect such an answer.





	Dinner

It was a bad day for Adonis. He was pissed. He didn't get angry very often, but this time it was different. The purple haired boy was sitting on his bed, angrily staring at cute cat videos to see if he could calm down, to no avail.  
Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was his boyfriend, Kaoru. "Babe, what do you want to eat fo--" Before the blonde could even finish, Adonis suddenly screamed "CHICKEN STRIIIIPS" with the anger of a thousand gods. Damn, was he ok?  
Kaoru stood there for some seconds, trying to process what just happened. "Okay, babe." He said, before closing the door.

What the fuck did he just witness.

**Author's Note:**

> bsed on this vine https://twitter.com/enstvines/status/809417918597529601


End file.
